Wrong universe, right time
by MusicalSlytherin17
Summary: My OC goes to the marvel universe during the final battle and makes some... changes.


I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Maths homework is a pain in the arse.

When I stood up to go and get some water, I did not expect to find myself in some futuristic spaceship hallway.

I turn to see a blue(blue??) person run up to me and I barely have time to register that it looks like Nebula before I am shoved to the ground. I recognised I had hit the ground because my head hurt where metal had probably destroyed a few of my remaining brain cells.

"Who are you and how did you get onboard?" Yeah that's Nebula's voice. How the hell I am seeing and hearing Nebula's voice, I don't know, but I do know that she's holding a knife to my throat.

"I don't know-wormhole? I must have fallen into a wormhole, I really don't know-what year is this?" I groan.

"What wormhole?" She persists, not answering my question.

"It's 2014. How can you possibly not know this?" Gamora is standing behind her, but I hadn't noticed. I blink and stutter. "I t-think I'm from another universe. Fell through a wormhole or something into this one-don't know how. C-can you stop with the knife, please?" That request is temporarily answered as she pulls her knife away from me, only to pull me to my feet and put it back.

"We'll take her to Thanos."

I freeze and gasp, and they both notice.

"You know of our father?" Gamora questions and I almost laugh.

"Your father? You mean the son of a bitch that tried to take everything from me? I'm still grieving. I might launch at him to try and chop his head off. Not saying I'll succeed, but I'll damn well try."

Nebula and Gamora share a look, before pushing me forward again. After a few long hallways and aliens passing me, we reach a huge room that looks like a futuristic throne room.

And sitting on said throne is the big purple prune that killed half the universe. Or, technically, will kill.

"What is this?" He asks and I resist the urge to snarl at him like a dog.

"Found her on the ship. Says she fell through a wormhole. Apparently you took everything from her."

"He tries." I mutter, and Nebula yanks my head back.

"What was that?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"He. _Tries_. No one said he succeeded."

This gets his attention. He looks curious, which makes me wants to stab him. Actually, just him existing makes me want to stab him, but I refrain, because I don't have a knife and Nebula would kill me before I reached him.

"What did u try to take from you?"

"From everyone. You try to take everything from everyone. Well, half of everything, to be specific." I giggle as much as I can with a knife against my throat. "I probably don't need to mention how much that pisses everyone off. We all come after you. Everyone comes after you. And I have never been so happy as when I got to see that great big ugly head of yours leave your shoulders."

He doesn't seem affected by what I've said. He just nods Nebula and tells her to interrogate me to find out how he loses.

It was a long day. Eventually she left to go on some mission. Decided to let me bleed into unconsciousness, but I hadn't been as immobilised as she thought.

There was no one guarding the the door, so I just snuck around the ship, holding my side dramatically, like they do in movies. To be fair, my side did actually hurt. I found Nebula-but she had golden plating on her head-meaning it was time. I had ducked out of her way, but I followed behind her as closely as I could, trying to stay out of sight.

Once I finally found what looked like escape pods, I slipped inside one and hoped that the buttons I pressed were the right ones. 'It's just like a video game,' I think to myself. 'Press random buttons until you get yourself out of the major trouble.' Of course, in a video game if you press the wrong button it's fine. (Well, not fine, but it's not life threatening) If I really am in a different universe, and this isn't a fever dream, then I could hit self destruct or something and blow up. But I chose not to think about that.

There were two circular things sticking out of the console that looked like the things from the ship in Infinity War, only smaller.

Figuring I could die anyway, I closed my eyes and shoved my hands into them, stubbing my fingertips and wincing.

Lucky for me, I could steer with the things your hands go in. I could steer badly, but well enough.

I reached the ground roughly, and the ship skid hard across the ground before coming to a stop. I groaned, holding my head, which had begun to ache from all the stress this day had given me, and climbed out of the ship. I had purposefully flown away from the fight, but now I ran top speed back towards it.

This was the time. I'd always believed in the multiverse, since I found out about the idea. So I knew when I sobbed over "fictional characters" that they were real, out there somewhere. Now I could save one of them.

I could see Tony about to jump for the infinity stones.

I got there first.

I launched myself at Thanos just like I'd said I would, and grabbed the stones from the gauntlet as fast as I could. He ripped me off and flung me across the battlefield, knocking the air out of me momentarily, but it didn't really matter. I had the stones.

Tony has gone for them too, he was probably very confused right now. I could hear the echo of Thanos's words from the movie in my head, even if I couldn't in real life.

_I am inevitable._

I smile to myself as his eyes go from Tony to me.

I can barely think straight.

The power is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Flowing freely through me, wild, unbeatable, and in the hands of an angry teenage girl.

"Yeah, well..." I whisper. "I'm..." And what was I? I wasn't Iron Man. I wasn't Captain America, I wasn't a titan, or a superhero, or an assassin. I blink once and manage a small chuckle. "...only human."

_Snap._


End file.
